Royal Solution
by MarvelStoryWriter
Summary: Loki and Thor keep fighting and arguing with each other, Odin and Frigga are getting tired. What will they do to stop the madness?


Don't own any marvel characters

in Asgard

Thor and the warriors 4 comes back from a battle with the frost giants

"What a gloriest battle" volstagg said

"It was, but i think i did better." Fandral boasted

"How so?" Sif asked

"Because I deafeated more Giants I counted." Fandral replied

"Heimdall who beat the most frost giants?" Volstagg asked

"Well In my own words?" Heimdall asked

"I guess so." Fandral replied

"Well it would be his majesty." Heimdall said

"OH COME ON!" Fandral yelled walking away

"Told you!" Volstagg yelled running after him

"It's not a game." Sif informed

"Loosen up Sif to them it is as long as we defeat our enemies." Thor said

"I know." Sif replied walking off

In the castle

"Father Good news" Thor said walking in

"And it is?" Odin asked

"We have won the battle" Thor said

"That is good my son." Odin said

"Thank you father." Thor thanked walking off

"Well Well Well Look what the cat droped in." Loki said

"Hello brother." Thor said looking at his brother

"What have you been doing?" Loki asked

"Defending the nine realms." Thor replied

"All i've been doing is sitting here and doing nothing." Loki said

"Well not my fault." Thor said

"it sort of is." Loki said

"How?" Thor asked

"Because your always a show-off." Loki replied

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Thor asked

"It doesn't." Loki replied

"Would you stop it Loki" Thor asked

"Why should I?" Loki asked

"It is not nedded." Thor replied

"Yeah, Right see you brother." Loki said walking off

"Oh and here's a little present enjoy." Loki added turning his hammer into a candy cane

"Hey Turn it back now!" Thor ordered

"Why should i?" Loki asked

"Because it's not funny!" Thor yelled

"Well it is for me!" Loki laughed

"Why i outa kill you!" Thor yelled jumping on Loki

"Get off of me you big lump!" Loki yelled trying to push thor off of him

Loki turnes into a snake and slithers out of Thor's hands

"No you don't you slimmy pest!" Thor yelled grabbing Loki by the tail

Thor grabs him by the neck and tail and streches him

"Ssstop it!" Loki yelled

"No you won't get away from me this time!" Thor said

"THOR STOP!" Frigga yelled running over to Thor

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Frigga ordered

Loki turnes to a Black mouse

"You come here." Frigga orderes pointing at Loki

The Black mouse runs over to Frigga

"Now you stop messing with your brother." Frigga said picking up the mouse

"Turn back this instant!" She ordered putting the mouse down

"Fine!" loki said turning back to himself

"You two better cut it out." Frigga said

"Yes Mom." They both said

"Good get ready your father wants to see you." Frigga said walking off

"Look what you did!" Loki yelled

"What i did look what you did!" Thor yelled

"Not my fault you started it!" Loki yelled

"Yes it was you liar!" Thor yelled plucking Loki in the head

"HEY! I HAVE A HALF OF MIND TO TURN YOU INTO A FLY AND SWAT YOU!" Loki yelled

"Are you two arguing?" Frigga asked

"No we're not just playing." Loki lied

"Yes that's what we are doing." Thor lied

"Alright." She said

"I HATE YOU!" Loki yelled sticking out his tounge going to his room

"We're Even!" Thor yelled going to his room

AN hour later

Thor and Loki come out of their rooms and stand near the doors leading to the throne room

"Don't screw this up!" Loki yelled

"If you don't tick me off then we'll be fine" Thor replied

"So it would be my fault?" Loki asked

"Yep it would." Thor replied

"How would it be my fault?" Loki asked

"Because you would tick me off and I'll get mad." Thor replied

"Someone has to learn not to fly off the handle," Loki said "And not to be a big baby."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Thor yelled

"Nothing" Loki replied

"YOU SAID SOMETHING TELL ME NOW!" Thor yelled

"Why should I?" Loki asked crossig his arms

"IF YOU DON'T I'LL KNOCK YOUR LIGTH'S OUT!" Thor yelled holding up his hammer

"I won't tell!" Loki yelled

"You will once i'm done with you!" Thor yelled Jumping on Loki

"Get off of me!" Loki yelled trying to push him off

"Not a chance!" Thor yelled

"All welcome Prince Thor and Prince Loki!" The announcer said

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter


End file.
